1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to irrigation and fertilization systems and methods, and more particularly, but without limitation, to an improved delivery tube that can more-efficiently satisfy plant hydration and nutrition needs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Agronomic practices include various irrigation and fertilization assessment and delivery methods. Typically, growers measure environmental conditions (i.e. rainfall, soil moisture, pH, temperature, etc.) and/or observe plant development to determine an amount of water and fertilizer to apply during a plant's growing season. Well-known methods also exist for providing the irrigation and fertilization; for instance, sprinkler systems and drip lines are commonly utilized.
Conventional assessment methods and delivery systems have many shortcomings, however. For example, assessment methods that rely on data measurements and observations to estimate plant needs are reactive. Accordingly, such methods necessarily introduce a time delay between the assessment and the delivery of the water and fertilizer. Sufficiently long delays can stress the target plants and/or decrease the value of the assessment (since the measured conditions may quickly change). In addition, such assessments often lack geographical precision, which may be disadvantageous, for instance, where moisture conditions vary substantially within a crop field due to changes in elevation or other factors.
Even if the needs assessment is correct, timely, and sufficiently precise, conventional irrigation and fertilization delivery systems often fail to provide the desired level of water and/or nutrients to each plant. There are many reasons for this. For example, in an irrigation system, static water pressure can vary based on distance from the water source, field topography, and/or leaks or other component failure. Distributed controls that would overcome such system limitations, and also enable delivery of water and nutrients according to the demand of each plant, are generally cost prohibitive. As a result, many delivery systems apply too little or too much water and nutrients. This decreases crop yield. The application of too much water is a waste of a precious natural resource; the application of too much fertilizer can harm the environment.
Given the importance of food supply, water management, and the need to protect the environment, improvements in irrigation and fertilization assessment and delivery methods are urgently needed.